


Chapter seven smut-tacular

by The_Ghost_of_Condoms_Past



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_of_Condoms_Past/pseuds/The_Ghost_of_Condoms_Past
Summary: Since Tumblr is being a dick about you no adult content through this up here for everyone have fun





	Chapter seven smut-tacular

He took your hand in his, he was trembling slightly, he led you back to his quarters. Soon as the door was shut, he had you up against it, as he slammed his mouth on your’s. He practically roared, ’Woman, you pushed me too far. I can not wait any longer, I need it. You painted too beautiful a picture in my mind for me to resist. I will have you now, please let me have my way with you.’  
     You kissed him back and hooked one of your legs over his hips and thought, ’Of course, but just in case we should have a safety word we use just in case we don’t like something, or it hurts.’  
    He deepened the kiss, as put his hand behind the knee that was holding you up and wrapped it around his waist. He grunted, ’You probably can’t hurt me during this encounter, but what did you have in mind?’  
     ’Hufflepuff,’ you replied, as he hiked up your skirts.  
     Thorin said, ’Alright.’  
         When his hands on your thighs wandered up your leg towards your torso they hiked up the skirt of your dress. As his hand reached your waist, he chuckled, ’No under clothes? A lady should always wear underclothes.’ as his hands kneed the flesh of your rump.  
           You ground yourself against his erection in hopes for more of the friction you craved, as you moaned, ’Like you’re one to talk, you’re like the king of commando, and you yourself called me a wild woman. Plus I thought it would be faster if I wasn’t wearing any.’   
     Thorin threw his head back, and groaned, “Mahal, do not stop!” his hips bucked against you as he pulsed with need. You smirked, and sucked, bit, kissed, and licked the soft spot, on the left side of his adam’s apple. He panted, “I feel like I’m about to be washed away by what you’re doing, it’s overwhelming.“   
    You slid your hands from his broad shoulders to his pecks, and played with his nipples, and said, “Well Thorin we haven’t even gotten started yet.“ 

      He looked you in the eyes, his pupils were blown wide, and his blue eyes held vivid lust and adoration in them, he nodded his head, and carried you over to the bed. He effortlessly tossed you on the covers, and began to strip himself of his clothes. As he was pulling of one of his many layers of shirts, which he was taking off one at a time, you grew impatient. You crawled over to the edge of the bed while he had one of the shirts over his head  so he couldn’t see you. You gently dragged one finger over the agonizingly erect bulge in his trousers causing him to jump in surprise. He growled, “Naughty minx.” from beneath the fabric of his shirt.  
     You slide your fingers under all of his shirts and guided them up over his head. When he stood in front of you bare chested, he just stood there expectantly. You took the hint, and unlaced his trousers for him, making sure to rub your palms against his engorged manhood as you did it. He yanked them down and kicked them off, he chased you on to the bed, kissing your body along the way. When your back hit the head board, he smirked up at you, and grabbed your ankles and dragged you under him. To be a tease and to make him work for it you kept your knees together. He caught on to your game, and parted them by wedging his hip between them and sliding into the valley of your thighs. As he loomed over your form, he felt so much more imposing than the five foot three dwarf you were used to. His big hands and broad form made you feel small and delicate, and made you feel like he was going to be deliciously rough with you.  
   While he was dominating your mouth, his hands migrated down to the hem of your dress. When his fingers caught it, he rolled it up your body, exposing your breasts to him. He stared in wonder at your amble bosom, you started to feel a little self conscious, and as a result you squirmed nervously. He slid a callous finger over the nipple of your left breast, sending a heat flooding between your thighs. You attempted to rub them together to get relief, but Thorin’s hips rather effectively blocked your efforts. He experimentally pinched one making you gasp. He quickly pulled away, and asked, “Did I hurt you?” his voice oozed with concern.  
      You shook your head and mumbled, “N-no it felt good,” quietly.  
     He said, “Do you want me to do more?” eager to please you.  
     You nodded your head, and he took your perky nub between two of his rough fingers and began to rub it between them laboriously. You hummed with pleasure, and fidgeted trying to get more friction between your legs. Thorin intently watched your eyes roll back into your head with pleasure, he wasn’t paying attention to what his hands were doing, so when one of your hands grabbed his free hand, he jumped. You cracked one eye and begged, “More Thorin…Please.” Encouraging him to take your other breast into his hand. When he began to knead it between his hand, you pulled him down into a kiss by his braids. He rested on his elbows, and pressed his hips into the mattress for his own relief.  
          Thorin slid a hand down your stomach, grazing his finger around your belly button,  then down between your legs. He dragged the rough pad of his index finger gently against your folds making you sigh with want, and effectively coating his finger with your slick juices. He pulled his hand away, and rubbed it against his thumb to test how well it would work as a lubricant. Thorin looked you straight in the eyes, as he sucked your fluids off his fingers. He cherished the embarrassed look on your face, and the taste of you on his tongue. Thorin purred, “I am not going to let you get any sleep tonight, brace yourself.” as he lowered his head to your hips.  
     You cried, “Thorin, I~” but trailed off into a loud moan as he buried his face between your thighs. He trailed his hot tongue between your fold, you tried to close your legs to get more friction, but he growled, and pinned one of them to the mattress. He had never heard such sweet, and lewd noises before, but he was glad you were the one he was hearing them from. He sucked on your clitoris, as he teased your lips with his fingers. Moans continued to pour from your mouth as he plunged a thick finger and began to pump it into you. Your hands were tangled in his hair, and were pressing him closer to you. He rubbed his rough tongue against your bud, as he added another finger. You quickly came undone, and cried his name hoarsely. Soon as you came down he worked you up again by switching his mouth and tongue to your entrance, and his fingers to your clitoris.   
         After your second orgasm Thorin returned to the head of the bed, his beard glistened with your juices. You were a mess, your hair strewn over the pillow, and your glittering chest heaving with effort to get more air, your eyes were dominated by your pupils. Never had Thorin been more aroused, he wiped his beard off on the back of his hand, and licked it clean without breaking eye contact with you. You begged, “Thorin, put it in.” and rubbed your legs together with need.  
     Thorin chuckled, “already finished twice, and still begging for more, you might be able to keep up with me after all.” rubbing the skin of your thighs that had been irritated by the scratching of his beard.  
     You whined, “What do you mean by that?”  
     “Dwarves have over twice the stamina and endurance of your kind both in and out of bed, that and dwarves don’t go limp after a single orgasm. Usually we only go flaccid after about five orgasms, and then we have to stop and wait awhile to have sex again, and we typically go for two or three rounds before stopping. And as we, dwarves, orgasm our cock expands to fill what ever space it is filling. When I said I wasn’t going to let you sleep tonight I meant it,  I’ll probably only let you sleep in the early hours of tomorrow morning, when I’m too tired to go on, or if you pass out from exhaustion. Which is fine, I know your kind tires easily, I won’t hold it against you if you do pass out. I only ask that I have permission to keep going until I can peek a fifth time.” He explained.  
     You nodded your head nervously, and spread your legs further apart to allow him plenty of room to work with. He grasped your hips in his rough and hot hands, and affectionately rubbed his thumbs against your hip bones, before sliding himself into you.   
    Thorin grunted, “Mahal” beginning to move slowly and gently. You began to rub one of his nipples between your thumb and forefinger, the other fingers you tangled in the thick fur on his chest and tugged lightly on it in hopes of getting him to move faster. After several minutes, Thorin’s hips bucked harshly into you making you cry out, Thorin gasped, “I’m sorry!” beginning to pull away. You pulled him against you, and whispered, “Again.” in his ear as you rolled your body against his. He paused before giving you another harsh test thrust, when you mewled, “More! Please Thorin.“   
     "But I’ll hurt you!” He protested.  
      You growled, “I’m not a porcelain doll Thorin, I won’t break if handled roughly, and plus I’m asking you to be rougher, so please Thorin fuck me harder.” in desperation.  
     “I want to make love with you, not fuck you this time around.” he replied.  
     You whined, “You can still do that by keeping a slow pace.”  
     Thorin sighed in defeat, and kept the harshness of the thrusts you asked for, but kept the same slow pace. You wanted him to go faster, but the sweet torture of the slow built combined with his hard thrusts was scrumptious. He quickly made you peek two more times, as he was working you up to your fifth orgasm of the night his face contorted in pleasure and he slammed himself in harsher than before and hoarsely groaned, “oh Mahal!” thrusting into you faster as he rode out his orgasm. As he did, you latched your mouth onto the soft spot on his neck, rubbed one of his nipples and pulled on his chest hair, and massaged his balls in your palm. Thorin cried your name in ecstasy, and ground himself against you.  
      Once he came down he wrapped your legs around his waist, picked you up, and leaned his back against the head board with you on his lap. He grabbed your hips, and guided you back onto his dick, and ordered, “start bouncing up and down on my cock.” huskily.  
     You braced your legs on either side of his hips, and put your hands on his shoulders, and started to ride him. He hummed appreciatively, but said, “Wrap your arms around my neck.”  
     You braced your legs on either side of his hips, and put your hands on his shoulders, and started to ride him. He hummed appreciatively, but said, “Wrap your arms around my neck.”  
       You mindlessly listened, and tangled your fingers into his thick hair, tugging on it gently. He wrapped one arm around your back, and pulled you against him so his face was nuzzled between your breasts as they bounced and jiggled with your movements. He helped you impale yourself on him with the arm around you, while his free hand he twiddled his finger against your clitoris. You sobbed, “Oh god Thorin!” as you peeked a fifth time. You were tired, but somehow you weren’t numb yet, and were still moist enough Thorin slid in with relative ease without it hurting you. As you climaxed on Thorin, he sucked on your nipple tripling the pleasure you felt.  
    It was around ten thirty when Thorin was nearing his fifth orgasm of the night, you had lost count of your orgasms. Over the course of this round Thorin had progressively stopped making love to you, and just started fucking you like an animal over the various positions Thorin had contorted your body in. He currently had you on your back with your knees over his shoulders as he thrust wildly in and out of you. He panted, “I’m so close, just a little bit more and we can take a break.”  
     You moaned helplessly, you wondered why you weren’t feeling numb yet, because you most certainly felt his cum leaking out with his every thrust only to drip down your thighs, and ass onto the sheets below you. You kind of just wanted it to be over, so you could go to sleep. To hurry him over the edge you pressed your index and forefinger against his taint to stimulate his prostate a little bit. His jaw dropped, and came with such such a force he couldn’t speak.     
      Once he came down, panted, “What on Arde did you do to me, I have never…wow.” pulling out and flopping down next to you.  
     You groaned, “God, I feel numb from the waist down.”  
     He laughed, “well you are not alone in that.” wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his side. You grumbled in response while wondering whether or not you can go to sleep. He sighed, “I’m tired as well, and that last orgasm you so kindly prompted was it for me, so yes you can go to sleep. ”  
     You tiredly cried, “Yay,” and passed out without delay.


End file.
